How Things Could have Happened: HeartBroken
by AlejandroSalsa
Summary: Dia and his gang travel to Iron Island To hopfully make everybodies lives better. What happens when they are not forgotten? Rated T:Just in case Char: Dia(main pov) Platina (other cases) Disclaim: Does it look like I own Pokemon Adventures I wouldnt make Fan fics I would make Shippings clear ( working WITH daownlyone Leave suggestions or comments
1. Ch1: How it Started

**Hello,**** AlejandroSalsa ****Here with a new conjoint story with user**** Daonlyone ****for his/her story: How Things Could Have Happened.  
Short Synopsis: The "single, heart-broken" Guys get together and what was left of this world, nobody needs them and they think the rest of the Dex Holder will do Just fine without them,  
are they correct? Incorrect? We will all find out in what happens in this mid-quel?(before the end but after the beginning.)**

**This main part of a hopefully multi-chapter story is between the bit where the main character Diamond is home AFTER the wedding and BEFORE the trip to the past**

**Enjoy – Daownlyone & AlejandroSalsa (p.s.- I, AlejandroSalsa, am writing this whole first chapter, but I will find a way for me and Daownloyone to split it.)**

**Disclaim: Does it seem like Own Nintendo or pokemon… Why do you think I've resorted to fan fics?**

**If I did own Pokemon Adventures, I would put Clear Shippings(Commoner,Special,etc.)**

Dia's POV

_5 years ago:_

_I was with my(ex) bestfriends, Pearl and Platina and, we were getting ready to all walk through the park today, given just a little more time I was finally ready to overcome my chronic shyness and finally ask Platina out that day, but I'm getting ahead of myself, this is what was going to happen but it didn't. Anyway, me and Pearl shared an apartment as roommates and we had stayed there for only 2 months now and we were both 19 years old and Platina was turning 19 soon, here birthday was tomorrow in fact. I was watching my favorite anime Proteam Omega, the series is kind of boring, so I decided to stop watching it. But the moment I stopped watching It was the worst time, because that's when I heard it. His own best friend had asked Platina out before __I __could, needless to say I was a mix of anger, disappointment, and sorrow. I ran to my room and my friend Pearl did it, he kicked me out of my own house._

_3 years ago:_

_My set of pokemonat the time were Wig – My beloved Torterra. Lax – a Munchlax that had recently evolved into a Snorlax. Don – My Bastiodon. Tor – My Staraptor that replaced Gig. Rio – The Lucario that I recently got from my master Riley. And Chu – A Pikachu that Seniors Gold and Red had gotten me for my 17__th__ birthday, back when it was an egg._

_At this time I was looking toward finally becoming the champion of Sinnoh region. All I had left was to go through Cynthia.  
After a rough battle with our Lucarios, it all came down to Wig and Garchomp. It was tough but I managed to win and Become the Sinnoh region champion. The only people I told, however, was Red, Gold, Green, Ruby, and Black. We grown pretty solid as friends. Also if I told anyone else, somebody would get mad at others. Everybody had felt the same pain that I felt for the past 3 years. And no one had let it go like I hadn't._

_2 years ago:_

_I refuse the constant challenging from my ex-friend Pearl because he " Wants what I have." Little does he know that I would GLADLY trade it all away for what HE has._

_Well. Black did it again. He beat down White's Boyfriend and even dislocated his shoulder. All the girls were screaming at him to stop and that he was just jealous. All the other guys Minus Silver and Emerald were Jealous of BLACK for ACTUALLY venting out his anger and hurt.  
We heart-broken salute him for his stupidity and bravery, even if he hurt his wrist._

_Even champions need a job. Red was a Battle Instructer, Black was god-knows-what, Gold(?) was a Breeder for trainer around the globe, and I was a Chef for the richest in all of the world, I just happened to be set in Sinnoh, and be in Jubilife City, AND two of my main customers just happened to be Pearl and Platina. She was wearing the same Platinum and Pearl Necklace, but her earrings were not Pearl and Diamond anymore, but just Pearl  
Two months after they kept eating at the restaurant, I quit to solely be a champion, Thank god I would never have to see them again(foreshadowing?)_

_Last year:_

_Last year was terrible, I lost the championship to a guy named Adam. He beat me and now I'm jobless._

_Two Weeks ago:_

_The wedding, that didn't go too,well I did but only for 10 minutes. All I did was walk in, talk to Platina, KISS HER, then walk away, I then then it would be forever It was Platina and Pearl's wedding and None of my friends went for roughly the same reasons, we are STILL heartbroken and the people we loved were there too. However, at least one person noticed me, that just happened to be Blue, the Brunette that was with Silver and she (somehow) went to my house and asked me why I left. Needless to say, I reached my breaking point. I couldn't take anymore torture, I scheduled an emergency meeting with my real friends and this is what happened…_

_Last Week:_

(Finally, Dialogue)  
"I FUCKING HATE EMERALD SO DAMN MUCH, HE CONSTSANTLY CHALLENGES ME, HE KNOW I WANTED CRYS SO HE HOLDS THAT AGAINST ME AND HE JUST TRIED TAKING MY CHAMPIONSHIP!" Gold just snapped when we were at his basement, talking. "Good Gold, does venting help?" Red calmly asked. All gold could do was nod because he hurt his voice while yelling. I turned to Green and noticed he was thinking, in fact, I could tell what he was thinking about. Red was noticing this too, "Green I know what you're thinking about, I didn't know it was possible but somehow you can further purse your lips, you're thinking of Blue are you?" "Yes Red, I am, and yet, now I feel proud to say I want out of this world's torture." "Listen," I pitched in, " I'm not condoning mass suicide, but first Green, Blue found me last week and now she knows How we feel, so on to my second point, you are right Blue, we do need to leave, just not through suicide, we need someplace out of the way to go to." "What about-" "No Red We cant go to Mt. Silver," Green kind of snapped, " One, everybody knows that you go there, and Two… It reminds me of Blue." (oh my god, is that Green Crying) I thought. "What about Iron Island?" I threw in " It's out of the way, It's got Ridiculously strong Pokemon, It's downright perfect."

"Ive got to say he's right." Ruby finally spoke. "Yeah, all in favor to stay at Iron Island say 'Aye' "

'AYE'x6

"motion carried, Let's pack and set off first thing tomorrow at Canalave City…

_Little as we knew, somebody was watching us, Emerald in fact, who was spying on them and…  
he was thrown to the basement where the guys were by Gold's Ambipom._

"Good Job Ataro, I knew somebody was watching us." "Gold, let me handle this."  
Red came up. " Listen, Not a word gets out or else we WILL get Gold on you, ya got that, not to Blue, or Yellow or Crystal, GOT IT?!"  
Emerald nodded. "Good, Gold, make it look like a car "Accidently" hit him on the way home."  
"You have no Idea how long I've waited to do this."

_The next day:  
I packed all I needed, Clothes, food preparation kit, my pokemon. I inspected all my pokemon and remembered the story behind all of them.  
Lax: My childhood friend, has always been with me  
Tor: Helped me become champion and retain it for a whole year  
Rio: I was the one who hatched it as an egg and Master Riley(RIP) gave it to me(I cried at this one because of how I loved my master as a teacher and a friend.  
Chu:I'm the 3__rd__ in the Group to have a Pikachu but am the only one in the group for it to learn Volt Tackle AND Electro Ball  
Don: Bastiodon was one of my best even when he was weak, I still loved him and eventually became my Hall of Fame  
And Finally… WIG: he had the best story to tell, My absolute best and favorite, however I cried the most when I saw it, he was given to me by Platina and…_

_**The Phone Rang… it was Gold… I was already at Canalave City… Ready to go… I think I saw her… She definitely saw me on the Boat… I pretended not to have seen her… But I did… What has been seen… cannot be unseen… I saw the ring… But not him… thank god not him… then I heard a Voice…very faint but still hearable "Dia, no Diamond"… I was on the boat… prepared for a future without "The HeartBroken"**_

**Well That's it for this chapter. Well No Shit I don't own It… I wish though **

**What do you think Daownlyone about the story… Changes, suggestions? Just say and I can make It happen**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up guys it's me again, apparently I need to make a new chapter for this story because Alex was complaining to me last night, and apparently some people like this story so now that I have extensive knowledge of the pokemon manga.  
So now I know most of the main character's Pokemon but I will list Black(2)'s Pokemon as mine.  
1) Lucario  
2) Tyranitar  
3) Charizard  
4) Samurott  
5) Sceptile  
6) Pidgeot**

**These are my current pokemon with the exception of Samurott which I switched for Swampert but needed Samurott for his Starter so that is Black 2's pokemon(Black 2 is his Nickname) **

**Ok let's begin with a short summary for Heart Broken  
Diamond and the others decide to go to Iron Island to isolate themselves from the world. Along the way they meet a new friend, new enemies and old friends come back to help  
set before Diamond gets set back in time.**

**Let's get started**

(Diamond's POV)

Ok now we have been on the ship to Iron Island for about 6 hours now, and already Ruby has Gold has been threatening Ruby to killing him if he kept talking about Crys. Wow Gold is really on edge lately, even when he vented his anger on Emerald. He needs to calm down. Green wouldn't say but he did miss Blue. He would leave the room if ANYBODY mentioned just her name or Silver. Me, when someone mentions my friends, I try to just say I haven't seen them and am working on my own with Red and Gold, and even made Champion of Sinnoh, until I lost to Adam, who turns out is a great guy who knows how to battle well.  
Red, who made a living on ACTING oblivious, SURPRISE, remains oblivious when it's apparent now that he REALLY cares about Yellow, even to the point as to where we can here him talk about her in his sleep.  
Ruby is at least flat-out admitting that he loves Sapphire, and Regrets pretending to have light Amnesia, If only Ruby, If only…  
Black, has no Illusions about himself, He is Prepared to KILL N for taking White from him. Well…

"Dude, Get up," I wake up to Ruby Waking me up with his new Black hat(the white part is now Black.) on his head, "we're here, Iron Island."  
"Okay, just give me a minute to get my stuff, I left at the table. How long was I out?"  
"About five hours, it's 3:00 right now, so hurry up, Red and Green went for Shelter, and Gold went for food, Black is down on the Beach right now, And we are still on the ship."  
"Thanks Ruby, what should we do?" I said as I was getting my stuff together.  
"well I guess we should join the others and walk around, are you sure this place is uninhabited?"  
"Not anymore at least, not after Master Riley died and we destroyed his house, because he wanted it so."  
"That sucks Dia, that your Master wants it so his house gets destroyed, but if that's what he wants, but it begs the question, do you think Riley was hiding something in his house, something he doesn't want found, probably in his basement perhaps?"  
"Maybe, but let's focus on the task at hand," I was saying as we were exiting the ship, "and that's surviving."  
Gold was running up to us," Hay Dia, are you sure that this place is uninhabited?"  
"Of course I'm sure, Gold, why would you ask?"  
"Because I see a campfire not to far from here, there are no fire-types on this Island, due to the fact there is no other fires, but I say we check it out."  
"I think so too," Ruby agreed, " if there are other people on this island, then we would love the company."  
"That sounds like a good idea Ruby, plus I have a feeling we need to advance this story."(SCREECH) (AlejandroSalsa: Dude, what the hell, why did you just tear down the GODAMN FOURTH WALL?)

So we ran to where the smoke was coming from and saw this kid. He had Spiked Brown hair, Blue shirt, White Shorts, Red Shoes, Red Visor cap, and White Backpack on the ground. He had a lot of great pokemon, such as(Pokemon Listed Above).  
"Hey you!" Gold yelled.  
"Who are you guys and why are you interrupting my training?" the Boy asked.  
"Um, I'm Gold, This is Dia and Ruby, and for your second question, we were just seeing what this smoke was about."  
"Well if you must know, I met this guy earlier who criticized my Charizard and the way I trained him, So I challenged him to a battle and now I need to look for my Charizard and this guy's Charizard so I can continue the commands."  
Wait, so he met Green and Red already, okay Green is the worst first person to meet when you're alone.  
"There he is, Charizard use Dragon Claw!"  
"Charizard, use Overheat," Green yelled out, " then a Dragon Tail!"  
The Dragon Claw had struck Green's Charizard just enough to throw it down, but he had released Overheat as he was falling and then retaliated with Dragon tail.  
"Both: Charizard, BLAST BURN!"  
Both of the Flame Dragons Released a Volcano of fire toward Each Other but with Overheat lowering Green's Charizard's Spe. Attack down, it did not much damage, so…

"Green's Charizard is now unable to battle, making "2" the winner." Red had said as he was struggling to keep up.  
"Waid a second, 2?"  
"yeah, that's my name, well, sort of, my name is Black, but Red said they already had a Black in your group so I said to call me Black 2 or just 2."  
"That reminds me, WHERE THE HELL IS BLACK!" We all screamed that last part…

(Black POV)

I'm sitting on a beach right now. It's 4:30 pm right now. I've been wondering, did I even have a chance with White to begin with? Short answer is yes with an if, Long answer is no with a but  
I've always got caught up so much in my training and gym battles, I never noticed she ACTUALLY cared about me, she would watch my matches against the gym leaders and some of the random people who challenged me. She would always, constantly talk to me. Even once when we were getting food, a lot of people thought we were a cute couple, but White would blush, then pause, then ignore the comments, leaving me to say that we are not together…

(Dia POV)

"Hey Black, check out Black."  
" What the hell are you talking about?"  
" This is Black 2, he is from Aspertia City, Unova."  
"Hey Black, but listen Dia I need to talk to you, it's really important."  
"Oh, Okay," We walk away into a cave, " What is it you wanted to tell me 2?"  
"Well, it's just that you are Diamond, right?"  
"Yeah." " THE Diamond?" "Yeah."  
" I think I should be the one to tell you, you are back to being champion."  
" Why what happened to Adam?"  
"He was found Dead at Victory Road near the exit, he had a not attach to him by…"  
"By Who Black?" "Ghetsis from Team Plasma."  
Just then Black 1 Walked up… " Wait, Wait, Wait, Ghetsis, he is back, since when?"  
"For About 2 years now, at first he wanted only to "Liberate" Pokemon, But now he wemt Berserk and Started to KILL People from the League, Started with Lance, then Wallace and Steven, and now Adam. And now word got out that he is hunting YOU GUYS Down starting with YOU Diamond. So I came here to train to beat Ghetsis and his Kyurem. We need to tell the others."

"No need, we already know. We overheard the conversation," Red spoke up, " so if what you're saying is true, they are killing off high-ranking Trainers and League Officials? And for what reason?"  
" My guess is to prove a point," Green pointed out, " they obviously want people to either give in to their cause and join them, OR set ALL of their pokemon free, ALL out of fear that they could be next to die."  
"Well now, I won't stand for this." Gold began to yell, ironically standing up.  
"Hold up Gold," Green continued, " By being all in ONE spot, we are making their job a hell of a lot easier to kill us, so I recommend that we just go home NOW, this was a terrible Idea."  
"What are you talking about Green," Ruby confronted, " You were the one to agree with this plan in the first place!"  
"Yeah, until we found out we are being hunted as we speak!"  
"I agree with Green here," Red exclaimed, " Sure we can fight back but let's at least spend it with our friends."  
"NO," Green Disagreed, " I NEVER SAID THAT, I WILL NEVER, EVER SPEND MY LAST DAYS WITH THOSE PEOPLE!"  
"Damn Green, calm down, no need to snap at us, listen let's just get on the boat and go home."  
"Okaaaaaaaaayyyy," Gold spoke, " that was weird, but anyway I vote on fighting Team Plasma, Ruby?"  
"I actually agree with that plan, Black?"  
"I just want to go home, tell my friends to never forget me when I die, 2?"  
"We can't just give up like that, I vote on fighting back."  
"Well Dia," Gold pointed to me, " All up to YOU now, what's it going to be?"

**That's a good question Gold, but I guess I will ask that to you Daonlyone?  
Should Dia choose to go home and spend time with friends or fight back against Team Plasma. What would be better, a Dramatic story, or an action-packed story**

**Let me know soon**

**A/N: Keep an eye out for stuff on my new soon-to-be channel: OfficialGameOver**

**See ya**

**-AlejandroSalsa**


	3. Chapter 3

**AJS: What's up guys AJS here straight off of my new show "GameOver" Starring me and Ekazu129, Also Samanator13, Special Guests, my brother, etc.**

**That's not the reason I'm here, I'm here for a new chapter of HeartBroken. This is where the story takes a turn for the worse, and we have our first Character Death. This Chapter also has a lot of Ruby in it, as well as a lot of progression in the story. Seriously, THIS is where the plot sky-rockets forward. Ruby, do you guys mind taking over?**

**Ruby: Not at all. AlejandroSalsa does not own Any of pokemon, he plans on getting the rights to it, we will not spoil the details, but it involves a mailman, a cow, the LotR trilogy, and a rubber duckie.  
Red: were will we get a rubber duckie?  
Gold: don't know, what I want to know is when do I get MY moment.  
Black: And I want a REAL moment to talk, All I got was a short speech **

**Dia: HEY! I thought this was MY story HERE  
Black2:Hey Dia, SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Pardon the Language near the middle of the Story**

**AJS: Guys, let's just move on, Ruby, B2, you're up first.  
Black2/Ruby: Cool**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**I had Changed Some of Ruby's pokemon to better fight off Team Plasma  
The following are his set: Swampert(Zuzu), Metagross, Salamence, Gardevoir(Ruru), Milotic(Mimi), and Gengar(I lost creativity in this list)**

**(**Ruby's POV)

_We are still on a boat, me and Black2 were talking about our past adventures, apparently, team Plasma somewhat disbanded two years ago when Black faced them, then Black2 faced them and the went into hiding until now when they came up with this crazy idea of murdering people._

" Hey dude, wake up, Earth to Ruby, you awake?" Black2 was waving his hand in my face, "I asked you a question, do you want a battle to pass the time, I heard you have a Swampert, I just wanted to know if you wanted to battle mine?" My focus came back in the middle of his sentence, "Wait, you have a Swampert? But, that's a Hoenn Pokemon." He held up the pokeball holding a Swampert, "I traded a lot of times with trainers from around the world( AJS Does a lot of trading on his Black2 Game)"Well okay then let's battle, follow me to the deck."

"Alright Ruby, what are the Rules?" "Okay, it's a 3v3 match with no substitutions." "Ok, but who will referee for us?" "I can do that." We both turn our heads to see Gold. " I can Ref for you guys, no problemo." "Thanks Gold, let's get this thing started, GO Gengar!" "Let's do this… Tyranitar, use a Crunch attack." Dodge it," My Gengar had barely managed to dodge it but still took damage, " try a brick break, then confuse ray." Gengar's hands sliced through Tyranitar's hard armor and then managed to confuse it, leading up to many attacks to Tyranitar. " Tyranitar is Defeated, this round's winner is Gengar. " YES, GREAT JOB GENGAR! GO, Salamence."  
"Let's Try, Lucario, use Extreme Speed." "Salamence, counter the attack with Dragon Claw." The smaller, Jackal-Like pokemon, was too fast by the sudden speed boost that came with the attack. Lucario kept ramming into Salamence at what seemed like hyper speed, dealing many hits in quick succession, never once letting up. However, the move only did light attacks, so not much damage per hit, but the damage accumulated, ending up with the majority of my Salamence's health gone. " Salamence, hit him with a Hyper Beam with all you have left!"  
" Lucario, end it with Dragon Pulse!" Both moves hit with equal force, hard to tell what is the stronger move, a Full Power Hyper Beam, or a Super Effective Dragon Pulse.

"I can't see who is winning, they both look equal." Just then, " Lucario, Full Power, EVERY THING YOU GOT!" Black2 shouted as if wanting the match to end already. Lucario obeyed and used up all of its power to take out the Salamence." " Well then, Ruby's Salamence is down and unable to battle, the winner is Lucario." " It's okay buddy, we could train some more in the morni-…

_Hello Priss.  
_(What's that voice in my head)  
_Well you can find out after your little children's play match_

"Ow my head, I feel like I got hit with a brick."** Off in the distance: "Sorry 'bout that"  
**"I'm just going to ignore that entirely, let's finish this match, GO ZUZU"  
A rather large, amphibious "thing" popped out of the pokeball, he was a Swampert( in case you didn't read the top)  
" okay then, GO SWAMPERT!" the same pokemon appeared, though a bit more serious than mine. "Zuzu, use your Earthquake attack, then your Hydro Pump."  
"Swampert, use Strength, then Mud Bomb."  
**We are sorry, but AJS got really lazy writing the rest of this battle scene, though it would have filled more pages, he would have had to write more, and therein lies a problem.  
I have no intention of writing that many more battle scenes. Besides, most of my battles take anywhere from thirty seconds to four minutes per match, ONLINE!  
oh, and by the way, the time it took to write this paragraph is roughly the same amunt of lines I was planning on writing the Battle scene, in fact, it just became more than what I-….  
Ruby: Dude we need to keep going, I still need to find the voice, in my head.  
Red: what more should you know? It is in your head.  
Ruby: well Red, how do you explain the random brick that hit my head?  
Black1: Hey I was looking for that… what?  
AJS: never mind, on to the next setting, Ruby's room on the boat.**

Ow, okay, I just need to find out who this voice is…  
_oh, the Priss wants to see me now? Oh okay, I guess I could.  
_No, It can't be…_  
I believe so my friend…  
_He was me, looked exactly like me, and yet nothing at the same time. He had dirt on his clothes, cuts and bruises on parts of his body…  
This was me… if I never changed to who I am today, on that day, the day of the Salamence attack, I could tell, he still had the scar on the left side of his face,(from his POV, if you're looking at him then you would say right side) If I never changed then and there, I still would have met Sapphire, but instead of THAT bet…  
_There would have been a bet to see who would get all eight badges in eighty days…  
the funny thing is, the only reason I'm even here is because you regret yourself. Face it, your life would have been much better than now, I mean, you are out in the middle of the Arceus-damn ocean, to stop a team that is hell-bent on killing you, and you are heading right for them, toward your certain death.  
_You get all of that from me?  
_none the less, I also represent not only your regret…  
_wait a sec… what regret?  
_Quit being such an idiot Ruby, you can fool Sapphire, but you can't fool yourself, you know exactly what I'm talking about. The damn Island confession. Why? Why didn't you just say what you meant, it would have saved up the majority of the trouble in your life. Now before I can move on, you need to be honest with yourself; you miss Sapphire  
_She found somebody else…  
_SHE got tired of waiting for you, Really, wouldn't you move on if someone you love was a FUCKING COWARD FOR FIFTEEN FUCKING YEARS! You have been so spineless, hell, ALL OF YOU GUYS have been so Fuckin' spineless to get the fucking courage to achieve your destiny. But, look at yourself, you look worse than I do, and that's saying something. So what's it going to be Ruby, do you still love her or not?  
_Yes, yes I do…  
_Well then, let's get started, As I was saying earlier, not only do I represent your regret, I also represent you, What I need to say right now, could save your life as well as your friends lives. We need to become one…  
_What the hell does that mean?  
_How should I know, I'm only a figment of your imagination, but we need to reconnect with the skill that runs deep within our minds. You need to find the inner battler you've been suppressing all of your life.  
_Thanks Ruby, now do you have any Ideas on how to take on Team Plasma?  
_I might have a few…_

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**So me and myself were busy trying to connect with one another, so I can be a lot better, and hopefully stand a better chance against Team Plasma. On to the next scene with Gold and Black2**

**Gold POV**

So me and Black were talking about random stuff, we've been on this boat for a number of days, Geez, how long does it take to get to Unova anyway, we could just easily fly there.

"So what kind of entrance would you like to make? I vote on explosive, let's blow up a Plasma Building, that can easily send a message that we're not fucking around."

"Yeah, but think of it this way, there is already a bounty on our heads, if we do that, then that bounty will sky rocket."

"Yeah but, get this, if I am going to die anyway, I want it to be an awesome death, I want to die fighting for the cause, and not…"

"What, what were you goin' to say?"

"I don't wanna say."

"Come on Gold, fighting what?"

"Okay, but don't tell anyone else, got it?"

"You have my word."

I breathe heavily, trying to say what's been going on for the past year now… "Last year, I developed a heart disease that's killing me from the inside; my doctor says I have about two months left to live."

"So I take it that there is no cure?"

"They have no idea what it is or what caused it to happen."

"Sorry buddy, sorry it had to be this way."

"Meh, it's all good, besides, I get to spend my last days with my best friend's, so there's a silver lining in this. Also, if I'm going, I want to go out on my own terms, by taking some Plasma soldiers with me to Hell."

"You seem very optimistic about this Gold, doesn't this scare you? I mean, you're going to die."

" A little, but basically I can die a much more painless death and not have to suffer from heart failure."

"So, any regrets?"

"Listen man, we're all here for the exact same reason."

"true, but, considering."

"Well, I'd have to say that I never got to see the Kalos region, I've everywhere else, just not there."

"for me, I'd say it was never staying in Unova, I hear it's changed a lot on the past few years, even my buddy Cheren got to be a gym leader."

*GUNSHOT*

**We all rush over to where the sound came from, we went towards the basement, where we saw…**

Red: No… NOOOOOOOOO! WWWHHHHHHYYYYYYY! GRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEENNNNN!

Ruby: Shit, this took a real bad turn.

Dia: No note, no real reason to do it, just… why?

Black2: Guys… Green was the calmest one out of all of us, how long do WE have 'til we go insane too?

Ruby: I have no idea bro.

Red: Why? Why did you have to? You were like the brother I never had. We would fight, travel, and be the best of friends.

Ruby: I think he needs a minute

**We all walk out of the room and we go to the deck to wait for Red. We wait for a solid Twenty minutes when…**

Gold: So Ruby, only six of us lef-

*GUNSHOT*  
Gold: Five, only five of us left

Black 1&2: Damn it Red

Dia: Why? Why did you have to do this, to us?

Gold: hey, look he left a note…

Guys,

Sorry I had to do this, just do me and Green a favour and take the other note and our Poke Balls to Yellow and Blue for us. And one more thing, KILL GHETSIS!

Your Senior,  
Red

Gold: Guys, let's end this now, Red would have wanted **us **to do this.

Black: I'm with you  
Black 2: Same here  
Ruby: I'm in whatever you got planned  
Dia: For Red and Green

/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/ \/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/

**Alright guys that's it for now, check out my channel, Fav, Follow, Review, Suggestion, Preferably no Flames Thank you**

**-AJS**


End file.
